


A Serpent among Lions

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 November 2008 in response to <a href="http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile">venturous1</a>'s prompt of <i>Snack: A Serpent among Lions, disloyalty</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Serpent among Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> Written on 24 November 2008 in response to [venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snack: A Serpent among Lions, disloyalty_.

He really should have been more careful; he hadn't even checked to see if he'd been alone before slipping the note under Mrs Black's portrait—and who wouldn't have wondered and followed him, the way he'd been prowling on hands and knees?

> Bound, blindfolded, begging—don't make me wait.

_I won't_.

Black wasn't a romantic. With an arse like his, it was no great wonder. That he'd mastered rudimentary erotic spells was also not a surprise, however welcome. 

Lupin would never receive his invitation, but, as he slithered up Black's warm, writhing body, Severus was determined to make the most of it.


End file.
